Danganronpa: A Certain Day At Hope's Peak Academy
by Maxi-Telussa
Summary: This story resolve around Kuro Yagami, he is my protagonist (male). There's NO KILLING in this series. *I do not own Danganronpa* I can do the pairing (if you like it)


**This story resolve around Kuro Yagami, he is my protagonist (male). There's NO KILLING in this series.**

 ***I do not own Danganronpa***

"Danganronpa: A Certain Day At Hope's Peak Academy"

 **February 13th, 2015**

"I can't believe this..."

I talk to myself at the lobby of Hope's Peak Academy, the school that everyone who graduate from here is guaranteed to be successful in life. My name's Kuro Yagamine, and apparently I got choose to be a student because of my talent 'The Super High School Level Thief'. Pretty funny huh?

"Hey there!" I see an old man waving toward me

"Welcome to Hope's Peak! I'm your principal Jin Kirigiri" The old man say toward me. "Y-yeah my name is Kuro Yagami"

"Hahaha... say Mr. Kuro your'e quiet stubborn, coming a weeks early before school start" Mr. Kirigiri smirk

"I just want to get used in this school sir, besides I got nothing to do in prisons cell" Yeah, I got caught in my last heist

"Hahaha, I hope you like this school Mr. Kuro and I expected big things for you"

"Me too" What the hell did he expected from me? I'm a goddamn thief

After introduction with the principal, he give me my E-Handbook, these are the rules on this academy:

No violent allowed without a proper reason

Above 10:00 p.m. is 'nightime', school gate is closed

No pet without a proper reason

The teacher have rights to punished a student with a proper reason

Do not break any schools property without proper reason

No alcohol allowed in school, dorms is free

More rules will be added as needed

That's pretty simple rules. After read the rules, I simply move my stuff to my room

 **Day ended**

Nothing special going on, so I just go unpacking my stuff and my gadgets (yes, I use it to do my heist) then tidy it up in my room

Then, I go wander around in this dorm

 **Day ended**

I get up and have breakfast at the dinning hall, then reading magazines at the dorms lobby.

Around night a, I see boy with an antena stuck in his head... no I thinks that's his hair. He comes with his coper

"Hey you're a freshman?" I walked towards him

"Yeah, I'm Makoto Naegi. What's your?"

"Kuro Yagami, I'm a freshman too" I help him to carry his coper

"Oh! Thanks"

After I help him "Say Naegi, What's your talent"

"M-me ...uhh, actually I got no talent"

"What!? Then how the hell did you got accepted here?" Wow, this is the first time that I heard this school accepted a non-talented student

"Well, I got accepted because of... the lottery in my town. Then the principal gave me the invitation to tell me that I got accepted with the tittle Super High School Level Luckster" He smiled while shaking his head

"Pftt!? Wahaha that's funny man!" I laugh my face off "...I'm sorry I couldn't help it"

"That's okay... anyway, how about you Yagami'san? What's your tanlent?"

"Me? Wahahaha"

"What is it?"

"Behold... I'm the SHSL Thief!" I smile widely "You may know me as the phantom" Yes my another identity that I used to do my heist

"Seriously?! The famous thief 'Phantom'?" He freaked out

"Yup, that's me" Well, while I doing my job as a thief I always use my mask

 **Day ended**

Me and Naegi play the arcade games at the arcade room. He is quiet suck at these games despites being the SHSL luckster

"Hey Naegi, you suck at these game huh?"

"Yes... I really suck at arcade games"

"I guess you are out of... LUCK"

There's an akward silence

Then I go read newspaper at the lobby. Around 05:00 p.m. I see a boy

"Sup? Need help?" I asked friendly

"Certainly soldier!"

"Uh I'm Kuro Yagamine"

"I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru but call me Taka! I'm the Super High School Level Moral Compass" Heh, such as passionate student "I shall guide you to the right way!"

"Yeah... sure" What the hell is 'the right way' anyway? I'm not in the bad way... maybe

"What's your talent soldier? What's your reason?"

"My talent? Wahahaha I'm the SHSL Thief!" I said proudly

"Thief?" As I thought he seems confused and shocked

"Yeah I'm the thief around here. Oh! Maybe you will know me as _The Phantom_ "

"What!? The Mysterious Thief Phantom?!" He's freaking out

"Yes and calm down Taka it's not that big of a deal"

I spent the day by hanging out with Taka and Naegi

Then read novels at the library while listening music through my earphone

 **Day ended**

 **And... cut! That's it, my first's Fanfic hopes you like it**

 **And please give me an advice or something**

 **Oh! and I can make it into a killing story if you like it**


End file.
